


Rick Riordan Presents Oneshots

by Hinnypercabeth12



Category: Pandava Series - Roshani Chokshi, Paola Santiago - Tehlor Kay Mejia, The Storm Runner Series - Jennifer Cervantes, Tristan Strong - Kwame Mbalia
Genre: Gen, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinnypercabeth12/pseuds/Hinnypercabeth12
Summary: Oneshots of Rick Riordan Presents books.*Used to be called Aru Shah oneshots
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Okay, so since I had discontinued my Brynne Rao and the End of Time fanfic, I thought I would make an Aru Shah oneshots fanfic to make it up!

But first,

Rest In Peace Brynne Rao and the End of Time. Give the fanfic a moment a silence please.

Okay done!

Hope you enjoy this fanfic!


	2. Brynne’s Scar

It was a normal day for young Brynne.

She had been sleeping sound fully until her mother-no- Anila knocked on her day furiously.

"Brynne! Wake Up!" Anila said shaking Brynne awake.

"Coming Anila!" Brynne said as she went to change her clothes. Once finishing changing her clothes, she then went downstairs to see Anila sweeping around preparing to go to her work.

Brynne sat on the table to see there was no food so she immediately went to find a cookbook.

She found a recipe to make mash potatoes. She went to work.

As Brynne cooked some food, she signed, boy does she wish she could call Anila mom, or they could spend some time together as mother-daughter time. She remembered one time, she made a Mother's Day card for her.

Flashback.

"Mo-Anila! Anila!" Brynne said excitedly.

"What is it Brynne?!" Anila asked clearly annoyed and irritated at this intrusion.

Brynne thrust up a card.

"Happy Mother's Day Anila!" Brynne said grinning.

Anila took the card and smiled, unbeknownst to Brynne, she was giving her a fake smile.

"Thank you Brynne," Anila said. Brynne grinned and ran off.

Soon when Brynne went to get some water, she noticed something in the trash can.

She picked it up and realized it was her card she gave to Anila.

Brynne just stayed silent at this, why would she throw it away? Soon she heard footsteps, so she quickly put the card back and hurried back to her room.

End of flashback.

As she cooked Anila walked pass by her she asked. "Do you want some mash potatoes Anila?"

Anila looked at her and walked near her. "No, I'm good Brynne now where is my purse?" As she walked by her the sudden momentum pushed Brynne's arm near the boiling water. Instead of preventing Brynne getting hurt, Anila grabbed her purse.

Brynne gasped at the pain she experienced.

"There is my purse!" Anila said clearly ignoring the pain Brynne was in. "I gotta go now Brynne." She then left.

Immediately Brynne, went to use soap and tap water. Soon the pain stopped. Brynne signed in relief, even though she knew that there will be a scar where her arm got in the boiling water. Soon she finished cooking the mashed potatoes and ate.

Soon after the incident, she went to her uncles place, since her mom was gonna he gone almost all day.

"So Brynne, do you want to cook something?" Uncle Funky asked.

Brynne nodded excitedly. "Yes! Can I pick something?"

"Of course!" Uncle Gunky said as he brought recipe books from the tall cabinet.

As Brynne went through The cookbooks Uncle Funky noticed something on Brynne's arm.

There was a light scar there.

How did she get that scar? Funky thought concerned.

Funky then went to sit besides Brynne.

"Brynne dear, where did you get that scar?" Uncle Funky asked softly.

Uncle Gunky turned at that and took a look at the scar.

Brynne hesitated but said. "Uh, from boiling water." She said softly.

"You know better then to put your arm in boiling water Brynne." Uncle Gunky said.

"I know, but uh, Anila bumped into me making me get the scar." Brynne explained.

"Wouldn't your mother have prevented that?" Uncle Funky asked confused.

Brynne shook her head. "She just grabbed her purse, not me."

Gunky felt angry at his sister. How could she just care more of a purse then her daughter?!

Soon after when Anila arrived at the penthouse, Gunky and Funky went to talk to her.

They went to another room which Brynne couldn't hear fully, but it seemed like they were arguing about something.

Soon after Anila burst through clearly angry, soon after Uncle Gunky went to pick up Brynne.

"Am I going home now?" Brynne asked confused.

"No, your going to be staying here until your mother is ready dear." Uncle Funky said.

"Your mother will bring your stuff tomorrow." Uncle Gunky added.

Brynne stayed silent, why was her mother not ready? She didn't understand but she felt like it was her fault so she promised to herself that she would be great so Anila will know all of her achievements.


	3. Mini’s Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I do not know her brother's name so I'm just calling him Aadi.

Mini had no idea on what to expect for today.

She had expected an ordinary day of hard work, but what she didn't expect was finding a picture of her brother's teammate under his pillow.

"Hey, Mini," her brother, Aadi said. "Want to play some hide n' seek?"

Mini frowned. "But mom and dad said we should be studying!" Mr. and Mrs. Lopez, we're currently out on errands leaving the two of them alone in the house.

Aadi waved that away. "Come on, what they don't know won't hurt them. Please?"

Mini thought about it. "Fine." She said reluctantly agreeing.

Aadi grinned. "Great! I'll go first, you hide and I count to fifty."

Mini nodded.

"Alright, 1....2....3," as Aadi counted to fifty, Mini ran off to find a place to hide. As she looked for a place to hide, she ran into her brother's room.

As she looked around for a perfect place to hide, she then looked under his pillow, what she hadn't even suspected was that there was a picture of one of her brother's teammates underneath it.

She was pretty confused about why there was a picture under the pillow when he could just put it in a picture frame.

"And I found you-" Aadi started but froze at what Mini had found. Mini turned towards him confused.

"Why is their a picture of your teammate underneath your pillow Aadi?" Mini asked confused.

"Well-Uh-," then he took a deep breath. "Mini, listen, no one can know I have a picture underneath my pillow, not even mom or dad."

"But why?" Mini asked confused.

"Because they won't approve of it." Aadi said. "Please keep it a secret?"

Mini looked at him for a few minutes and nodded. Aadi signed in relief. "Come on, lets go play a board game now."

Mini nodded and followed him but she wouldn't forgot about what ever happened.


	4. A/n

Okay, so I decided to change this into a Rick Riordan Presents Oneshots, since I pretty much love all the books that are in it so I decided to do with basically every single book that has been released from Rick Riordan Presents

Also, requests are welcome, if you want to ask me to do a one shot of it.


	5. Paola’s Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains a bit of spoilers for the Paola Santiago and the River of Tears book

Paola would have been the happiest girl alive if it weren't for her father just leaving her and her mom.

At first, she didn't understand why her parents were arguing in another room. So she went and put her ear on the door to listen in. Unfortunately, the door was thick and she could only hear a couple of the words that they were saying. Soon the door opened making Paola tumble into the room and surprising her mom and dad.

"Pao?" Her mom said surprised.

Her dad then shook her head. "I really must go now-,"

"You can't!" Begged her mother. "You can't leave your daughter and-,"

"I'm sorry, but I'm going now." Her dad said leaving them alone in the room as mom tried begging him to stay.

Soon she collapsed into tears. Paola didn't understand what was going on but she went to comfort her mom.

"Everything's going be soon okay mama." Paola asked.

Her mom looked up and smiled. "Of course it will be Pao."

Boy, how wrong was she.

Soon Paola's mom pulled her aside from going to eat breakfast quickly.

"Pao, we can't live here anymore." Paola's mom said sadly.

Paola was confused. "Why?"

"I can't afford it anymore," her mom answered.

"Then where are we going to live?" Paola asked.

"It's going be in an apartment." Her mom answered again.

Soon they had sold the house and moved into the cramp apartment. It was called Riverside Palace Apartments.

Paola wasn't sure about but eventually got used to it. But she saw her mom wasn't fine with anything.

She would sometimes find her mother on the porch crying. As she watched her mom cry, she wished someone could help them.

And it happened.

One day, the door bell ringed.

"I'll get it!" Paola cried out as she raced to get the door.

When she opened the door, it was an old women.

"Uh, hello?" Paola said.

The old women cleared her throat. "Hello, is you mother home?"

"Uh, yes, why?"

"I would like to talk to her." The women replied.

Paola didn't understood why but she let her in. Soon she was talking to her mother and afterwards her mother said. "Paola, go get change,"

"Why?" Paola asked confused.

"Cause we are invited for dinner with the neighbour above us." She explained.

Paola nodded and went to get change.

Soon they arrived at the apartment f above them.

"Paola this is my grandson, Dante." Mrs. Mata said.

A boy with dark skin and black hair shyly waves at Paola, Paola waved back.

Soon after Dante gave Paola a spaceship to play and they began playing together.

"Mom," Paola started. "Can I come here again tomorrow?" She asked as they went to leave.

Paola's mom smiled. "Made a new friend?"

Paola turned to look at Dante.

"Yeah." She said smiling.


	6. Uhh...Jealous Aiden?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Could contain spoilers for the third book of Aru Shah, if you have not read it. You have been warned.

As the potatoes walked for nearly an hour in the forest, Mini suddenly hollered, "SPIDER!"

And, it wasn't a spider, it turned out to be a bunch of twigs on the ground.

"Did you know there's like forty thousand venomous spiders in the world?" Aiden said trying to help Mini by telling her some facts

Unfortunately, it didn't work and it made Mini whimpered even more.

Then Brynne elbowed Aiden in the ribs making him say, "Ow!" And glaring at Brynne which she glared back.

"She likes facts. I thought it would help!" Aiden said trying to defend himself.

At least they hadn't encounter any bears yet. It was probably because Brynne was too scary and Mini too annoying and Aru, well she was beautiful and-

Wait.

What?

Why did I thought about it? Aiden thought to himself confused.

As the five of them wandered in more, Aiden saw that the stars overhead were starting to fade. Still, they didn't find a chakora Forest. In one of the lessons, Boo had told them that chakora forests were placed where humans would accidentally stumble into the Otherworld by night. They'd seen a ton of strange things and then they get tossed out when the sun came up.

The Irish loved their Otherworld experiences so much, they had made a habit of getting lost in the forests just for the stories, Boo had said.

In the distance, there was a shaft of moonlight breaking through the trees, spreading into a puddle of molten sliver on the ground. The hairs on Aiden's arm pricked and he recognized something familiar in the air.

Magic.

"That has to be it!" Said Brynne excitedly.

Then Aru tapped her Vajra bracelet, and the lightning bolt zoomed into her hand, creating light for them to see. Now they saw that they were entering into a grove of birch trees. In the glow, the trees looked like it was covered in frost. As Aru raised her lightning bolt, they all heard a high-pitched gasp.

"What was that?" Aru asked as she turned around.

Brynne, Aiden, and Rudy pointed at Mini, who stared back.

"That was not me!" Mini said.

One of the branches beside them bounced and the five of them jumped back and turned toward the sound.

It was a chakora bird.

The bird was beautiful, the size and shape of a dove, whit a faint glimmer to its feathers as if someone had outlined each of them with a trail of glitter. It's crest ruffled up and each plume as long as Aiden's hand and white as snow.

"But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?" It declared.

Wait, did that bird quote Shakespeare?

"You," it said with a sign, it's black eyes fixed on Aru. "You're the most wonderous thing I've ever beheld! Refulgence incarnate! What is your name, fair bird? For I must declare that you, and only you, possess my heart."

Wait....what?

As Aru stared at the bird, mortified, Brynne burst out laughing, and as for Aiden.....he felt a strong feeling to object and was he feeling.....jealous?

He tried to give the bird a look of pity, but wasn't sure if he did.

As the bird was talking, Aiden let his mind wonder a bit, he couldn't like Aru, could he?

Then something slipped back into his mind.

"But why Wifey?" Asked Nikita.

Aru looked like she was about to answer but Sheela spoke up.

"Once upon a time," she said, in her singsong voice. "Aiden's soul lives within the beautiful and powerful princess who married all five Pandava brothers-which was sometimes strange, but mostly okay, because she got five times the presents on her birthday and anniversary. The only sad thing was that she loved one brother more than all the rest."

Then Sheela didn't bothered to look at them but when she did, for some strange reason, she looked at Aiden.

"Even lifetimes later?" She asked, as if to herself.

Aiden frowned, confused. "What are you talking about?"

Aiden was now super confused now, he couldn't possibly like Aru right? Just because Draupadi liked Arjuna more than the rest of the Pandava brothers, doesn't mean that later in her other reincarnations that it was still the same.

Right?


End file.
